


Bellarke AU: Anywhere but here

by bellarkeshipper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkeshipper/pseuds/bellarkeshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke stuck in an elevator. True feelings come out? Originally posted on tumblr as bellarkeshipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellarke AU: Anywhere but here

Hey everyone, here’s a modern AU that I have written on Bellarke. Hope you all like it. Thanks! Enjoy! Originally posted on tumblr as bellarkeshipper.

Clarke was already running late. She knew her best friend, Octavia would be upset but Clarke had been called in to the hospital to operate on a patient, which explained why Clarke was now running to get the elevator to Octavia’s apartment.

"Hold the elevator!" Clarke called out. Someone stuck out their hand and kept the elevator door open for Clarke. As soon as Clarke got into the elevator, she was about to turn to the Good Samaritan and thank them for holding the door when she heard the familiar voice. "Hey princess, you are late," said Bellamy. Clarke groaned. Of all the people Clarke could run into, it had to be her ex-boyfriend, Bellamy Blake who also happened to be her best friend, Octavia’s cocky older brother. "Hey Bellamy, nice to see you too. What’s your excuse for being late?" Clarke asked with a smirk. "Damn it, why did he still have to have that cute smile of his and still look so irresistible?" Clarke thought to herself. Bellamy looked great wearing a blue t shirt and jeans. "Well, I have a valid explanation. O asked me to to get some food for the party," Bellamy explained.

Clarke couldn’t help but smile, seeing Bellamy’s adorable grin when he justified anything he did. Just as Clarke was about to say something, Clarke felt a sudden jerk and the elevator stopped. “Oh God, please tell me, it’s not what I think it is?” Clarke groaned. “It is exactly what you think Clarke. We are stuck in this elevator,” Bellamy said. Clarke noticed his grin, and felt like kicking him. He was enjoying this. Even though it had been a year since Clarke and Bellamy had broken up, Clarke had found it really difficult to move on, especially when Bellamy was being so cool about it, like right now. Clarke called Octavia to let her know that they were stuck in the elevator and to get help. “You are enjoying this, aren’t you?” Clarke asked Bellamy. Bellamy couldn’t help but smile. “Admit it princess, you miss me,” Bellamy replied confidently. “If I remember correctly, you broke up with me, not the other way around,” Clarke said looking pointedly at Bellamy. “And I have regretted it ever since. I miss you Clarke. I miss us,” Bellamy said.

Clarke was stunned. She didn’t expect Bellamy to open up to her and admit that he missed her. But she wasn’t going to let him win so easily. “Octavia told me you have been going out with a new girl almost every week. How’s that working out?” Clarke asked, the jealously evident in her voice. But Bellamy wasn’t backing down either. He shot back. “Last I heard, you were dating that Finn guy. How’s that going for you princess?” Bellamy asked Clarke accusingly. Clarke was fuming. “Finn and I only went out twice. I realized I didn’t like him that way because…..I still love you Bellamy,” Clarke cried out.

Bellamy looked at Clarke stunned. Before Clarke could say anything else, Bellamy closed the distance between them and kissed her. Clarke smiled against the kiss. How she missed being close to Bellamy. The smell of his cologne, and being kissed by Bellamy. Clarke deepened the kiss, pulling Bellamy towards her. “I’m sorry princess. I was an idiot,” Bellamy mumbled while trailing kisses on Clarke’s neck, cheeks and lips. “You were. But never again. Promise me, that this time we will work things out,” Clarke asked, gently placing her hands on Bellamy’s cheeks. Bellamy smiled. “I promise,” Bellamy said.

Just then, Clarke and Bellamy could hear noises from outside the elevator and the door being opened. They quickly pulled away from each other and sighed in relief to be getting out of this elevator. “But then again, if it hadn’t been for this elevator, Bellamy and I wouldn’t have done what we did just now,” Clarke thought with a smile. Bellamy gave Clarke a knowing smile, like he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Thank God you guys are okay. And you actually didn’t kill each other," Octavia sighed in relief and hugged her best friend and then her brother. "Come on O. We are not in high school anymore," Bellamy justified. Octavia was about to respond when she saw Bellamy’s face and looked amused. "Bell, you have red lipstick near your lips," Octavia said giving a knowing look to both Bellamy and Clarke. "Uh…um right. It’s probably from Jess, the girl I went out with yesterday," Bellamy tried to explain. Clarke raised her eyebrow at Bellamy, probably questioning him on why he was lying. "Okay, whatever you say Bellamy," Octavia replied clearly knowing exactly what happened, but keeping quiet anyway.

"Come on, let’s go. Jasper and Monty have been waiting for you guys. So has everyone else," Octavia said and began to pull Clarke and Bellamy inside to the party. Clarke and Bellamy looked over at each other then, and smiled, knowing that things might finally be looking up for them.


End file.
